


Summer

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, won't tag more cuz spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: "Don't forget me, ok?" Is what Wooseok had whispered, his voice so small that Jinhyuk barely heard him. Jinhyuk promised he wouldn't and that was the last time they saw each other until the next summer vacation.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Its still halloween here so I made it~! I hope you like this ^^

The first time Jinhyuk meet Wooseok was when they were 8 years old.

While his parents warned him how dangerous it could be to alone on the beach he ignored their words and in a moment of distraction they had, he took it as his chance to sneak away.

Jinhyuk had made his way around the tall cliff that overlooked the beach with an abandoned lighthouse on the top of it, carefully stepping on the wet black rocks and holding onto almost too sharp edges but the excitement of adventure spurt him on.

He didn't expect to find a sole boy sitting on a dangerous edge, his legs swinging back and forth and his expression at ease even when a big wave formed at the distance and rapidly got closer.

"Hey! Be careful!" Jinhyuk had exclaimed, his voice loud enough to not be carried away by the strong winds or the sound of the crashing waves.

The boy turned to look at him, his big doe eyes widening in clear surprise and his lips formed a perfect circle before he pressed them into a thin line as he stood up, thankfully not slipping forwards.

Jinhyuk stared as the smaller boy took a couple of steps back, his doe eyes still locked on Jinhyuk. The wave finally crashed on the rocky cliff, water drops flying up and falling onto the boy but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

Without thinking about it Jinhyuk made his way to the smaller boy who looked like he would run away at any moment. His fingers wrapped around his white wrist and a bright smile formed on his face.

"My name is Jinhyuk, what's yours?"

The boy glanced away, the sea reflecting on his brown eyes for a moment before he looked back at Jinhyuk. "Wooseok." He murmured, his voice small and unsure but Jinhyuk didn't notice it.

"Let's play, Wooseok!"

Jinhyuk met with Wooseok almost daily that summer, they had a lot of adventures and played lots of games turning what would probably have been a boring summer into one full of good memories.

Wooseok's shy demeanor melted away to show a kind and bright kid who was also competitive with quick wits that more than once drove Jinhyuk into wrestling the boy onto the sand, loud high pitched squeals and laughter louder than the crashing waves.

The last afternoon they spent together that summer went by too quickly and before any of them realized they were standing close together without uttering a single word, Wooseok's hands held in Jinhyuk's slightly bigger ones.

"Jinhyuk its time to go!" Jinhyuk didn't want to let go but his mother was calling him so he slowly took a step back, Wooseok's hands slipping from his grasp and dropping to his sides.

"I'll see you next summer?" He asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice. Wooseok nodded his head once without hesitating for a second and that eased the uncomfortable feeling squeezing on Jinhyuk's chest. "Then until next summer Wooseokie."

Jinhyuk had turned around and taken a couple of steps when he is stopped, Wooseok's hands grabbing his right hand. Jinhyuk glances down to see how Wooseok slips over his hand a bracelet.

Red string and a couple of conch shells in different shapes and colors that he remembers picking up a few days before as they walked together. Something simple yet pretty and also clearly hand made by the younger boy.

"Don't forget me, ok?" Is what Wooseok had whispered, his voice so small that Jinhyuk barely heard him. Jinhyuk promised he wouldn't and that was the last time they saw each other until the next summer vacation.

Jinhyuk kept his promise and didn't forget about Wooseok, not a day went by that he didn't think about the slightly smaller boy. The bracelet Wooseok gifted him always adorned his wrist, pride welling up inside his chest when he answered where he got it to his friends and classmates.

The next year when he and his family arrived at the beach he didn't wait for them to get distracted, he yelled a promise that he would be careful over his shoulder when they asked where he was going and kept running on the direction of the cliff where he first met Wooseok.

And he found him, sitting on the edge like the first time, his expression as calm as he remembered but unlike back then, when Jinhyuk called for him this time with his name, his doe eyes lightened up and a bright smile formed on his pink lips.

They reconnected as if not a day had passed since the last time they saw each other.

"I don't know why they're so interested in it, to be honest," Wooseok hums in reply, his fingers deftly braiding red string as he works on remaking Jinhyuk's bracelet, the old string having been worn out after yet another year of wearing it. "Why rush into anything like that?"

They're sitting on top of a beach towel Jinhyuk brought, the sun not harsh enough for them to use the parasol that is laid closed behind them.

"You're a hopeless romantic Jinhyuk," The older turns to look at him, a confused frown on his adolescent face. "Hormones just don't mess up with your head I guess."

"Have you done it then?" Jinhyuk asks, his eyes focused on the profile of his friend who keeps his own eyes focused on his handiwork. "Did the hormones mess up with your head?"

Wooseok chuckles and shakes his head. "What a weird way to ask if I've kissed someone, Jinhyuk." He glances at Jinhyuk for a moment, a teasing grin on his pink lips.

Jinhyuk frowns but doesn't say anything. Wooseok has not mentioned anything about harboring any romantic interests in anyone, heck he barely seems to have other friends and even then Wooseok never goes into details.

They stay silent for a couple of minutes as Wooseok finishes Jinhyuk's bracelet and the older stares at the blue ocean, questions that he doesn't dare to ask going through his head.

"I haven't." Wooseok whispers, voice soft and small. Jinhyuk turns to face him, his eyes slightly widening when he sees Wooseok's expression.

Pink is dusting his cheeks, his eyes looking down at his hands on his lap, fingers stroking the new conch shell he added to Jinhyuk's bracelet, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Jinhyuk's chest jumps inside his chest when Wooseok glances at him, his doe eyes locking with his eyes and there's something in them that makes Jinhyuk unable to look away, his body freezing in place and a shiver runs down his spine.

"Do you want to try it out?" Jinhyuk can hear himself ask surprising both Wooseok and himself. He's about to take it back, to apologize for suggesting something like that when Wooseok nods his head, the pink in his cheeks crawling up to his ears and down his neck.

There's no one on this corner of the beach so they don't have to worry about anyone seeing them. Jinhyuk still can't move as Wooseok leans closer, his heart beat picking up with each centimeter that disappears between them.

Wooseok's eyes glance down at his lips, his own parting for his pink tongue to swipe across them leaving a thin glistening sheen of saliva that makes them look _inviting_.

Jinhyuk can't look away or close his eyes even when Wooseok's flutter shut as their lips meet. Wooseok's lips are velvet soft against his own and Jinhyuk's body moves on its own as if on autopilot to kiss the younger back.

It's chaste and slow, both boys not knowing what to do with their mouths or their hands, the inexperience crystal clear.

But its also sweet and makes Jinhyuk's mind hazy. Wooseok's hands find his face, his fingers stroking his cheekbones with a feather-light touch before framing his face as he cups it, daring to tilt his head to the side so their noses don't bump and he can lean even closer.

Jinhyuk's hands end up on his friend's waist, he can feel a shiver shaking the smaller frame when his thumb accidentally catches under his shirt and touches his warm skin.

That summer both 15-year-olds learn together how to kiss.

"Are you two dating then?" Gyujin asks with his thick eyebrows forming a frown, confusion on his expressive eyes and his notebook forgotten on his lap now after Jinhyuk finished retelling what happened that summer with Wooseok.

Jinhyuk shakes his head earning a hum from Yein who sits next to Gyujin on the wooden floor of Jinhyuk's bedroom. "Do you want to though?"

He stops to think about it for a moment. Ignoring how impossible a relationship with Wooseok sounds when the younger not only lives in another town but is also not allowed to own a cellphone and has no access to a computer, he can't imagine himself dating his friend.

Wooseok is objectively a very attractive boy, his fair complexion, his big eyes that shine like he has the universe in them and the long eyelashes adorning them, pink plump and soft lips shaped like a heart, a doll-like facial structure, and nice proportions.

Jinhyuk knows Wooseok's beauty is not only on the outside, Wooseok is as pretty if not prettier on the inside, his eloquent way with words, he's kind and warm, the snark he has matching with Jinhyuk's sense of humor and Jinhyuk can't think of a single moment he has felt anything but at ease with him.

His eyes glance down at the bracelet on his right wrist, the red string contrasting with his skin. Its the third time Wooseok has remade his bracelet and each time Wooseok adds a new conch shell they pick up together.

Jinhyuk's heart doesn't race at the thought of Wooseok wearing a matching bracelet nor does it race when he imagines wrapping his arms around him, he doesn't long to reclaim his lips.

Actually, all the kisses they shared that summer had been initiated by Wooseok.

Jinhyuk is 18 when he first rejects one of Wooseok's kisses. Its been only a couple minutes since their reunion, still standing on the spot where they first met all those years ago.

"Why?" Wooseok asks with a frown on his beautiful face and his voice small, timid. Jinhyuk regrets not having stopped this kissing _thing_ they did but he didn't have a reason to reject Wooseok before.

After all, he couldn't see anything wrong in sharing a few kisses with his friend, no when he didn't harbor any romantic feelings towards him and Wooseok never hinted at doing so either. Not that Jinhyuk had ever kissed another friend.

But now it was different.

Jinhyuk offers a small smile to Wooseok, feels his face flush. "I'm dating someone, I don't think it's ok to be kissing someone behind his back, you know?"

Wooseok's arms unwrap from around him and he takes a step back, a pout forming on his lips and his eyes dulling but Jinhyuk interprets this as his friend being bitter about things not going his way.

So he ruffs up Wooseok's hair, ignoring the glare that earns him. "Come on don't sulk! Let's catch up."

They're walking side by side on the wet sand, the sky above full of shining stars and the sight still leaves Jinhyuk in awe no matter how many times he has seen it.

Jinhyuk is leaving tomorrow, earlier than the past summers because he promised his boyfriend he would spend the last week of vacation with him. Wooseok had not liked this information but he didn't say anything.

"Do you love him?" Wooseok asks, his hand finding Jinhyuk's and their fingers intertwining. Jinhyuk's heart thumps against his chest and raises his other hand to his face to cover the nervous smile that forms in his lips.

"I'm not sure yet, I think its too soon to use that word." Wooseok hums, pulling on Jinhyuk's hand so they walk closer to where the waves meet the shore.

"Too soon? Then how long do you need?" Jinhyuk shrugs, not having an answer to such a question. Wooseok stops walking and Jinhyuk does too, turning to face him with a confused expression on his face.

The moonlight is bright enough for Jinhyuk to make out Wooseok's features, to see how Wooseok takes a step closer and stands on his tiptoes to lean closer and move away but he stays put.

"Is 10 years long enough?" He's not even given a chance to process what Wooseok means when the younger crashes his mouth against his.

His boyfriend's face flashes across his mind but he can't move his body, he can't do anything as Wooseok's lips move against his, kissing him hungrily like he has been starving for this and in a sense he has.

Jinhyuk starts feeling panic crawling inside of him when he can't make his body obey him no matter how much he tries to move. Wooseok's lips slow down, his kiss turning soft and sweet but that does nothing to calm Jinhyuk down.

Wooseok leans back, his doe eyes shining as bright as the starry sky and the smile on his pink lips while gentle, makes a shiver run down Jinhyuk's spine. He tilts his head and turns his body so his back is facing the ocean.

"10 years is not enough then? I can wait more don't worry." A soft chuckle passes past Wooseok's red lips and he takes a step backward, then another and he's pulling on Jinhyuk's hand so the older ends up stiffly following him no matter how much he internally screams at his legs to stop moving.

They're waist down inside the cold water, a wave coming towards them that will obviously swallow their bodies yet Wooseok looks completely at ease.

Jinhyuk suddenly remembers his parent's warning 10 years ago 'It's dangerous to be alone on the beach Jinhyuk!' and he sends them a silent apology.

The wave crashes onto them and Jinhyuk still can't move his body even as the ocean sucks them deeper into it. He doesn't even try to open his eyes, he knows its too dark to be able to see anything anyways.

He feels Wooseok squeeze his hand, his other hand moving to cradle his face and his soft lips find his again kissing him tenderly before mouthing something against his lips that makes his chest tighten.

_'I'll never let you go'_

**Author's Note:**

> Never knew I needed yandere!Wooseok in my life until I wrote this.
> 
> Kinda open ending since this was inspired by the Urashima Tarō japanese fairy tale so maybe Wooseok took Jinhyuk into a underwater kingdom? :3c or he drawned him who knows. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
